


Full Names

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, Harry and Ginny are nicknames. Why don't they use their real names? Probably out of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Names

Harry saw a familiar-looking girl on the train.

"Hey. You're Ron's sister aren't you?"

Ginny looked up. "Yep. My name is Ginny. You must be Harry Potter."

Harry bobbed his head but then paused and frowned. "Ginny? Is that short for something?"

He didn't even see her stand up, but she was immediately in his face. Curse his shortness.

"YOU DID NOT ASK THAT QUESTION!" she screeched, slapping him a couple of feet back.

Harry backed off, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Ok! Sheesh! I didn't mean to offend you." Then, like the tactless boy he was, he frowned and opened his mouth again. "Why are you so defensive?"

Harry got a strong sense of Deja Vu.

He didn't even see her stand up, but she was immediately in his face. Again, curse his shortness.

"YOU DID NOT ASK THAT QUESTION!" she screeched, slapping him another couple of feet back.

Harry went sailing into a convenient wall. Bonelessly, he slid down. His glasses slid off his nose.

Ginny visibly reigned in her anger, although her face was still as scarlet as her hair. She took a few deep breaths.

Harry picked up his glasses. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Ginny swiped her hand across her now normal-colored face. "It's fine." She shook her head and then muttered,"I hate my name."

"Pardon, what was that?" came a voice from the wall.

Ginny turned pink again, picked up a conveniently placed pillow (where did that come from?) and threw it in Harry's general location. There came a muffled cry.

By the time Harry got the pillow off his face and his glasses back on, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. For the rest of his Hogwarts years, he never did figure out the mystery of Ginny's real name.

\-----

Voldemort was defeated. Harry was weary but excited for graduation.

When the time came, McGonagall stood up and read his name.

"Now, we have a hero among the students. Let's give a hand to the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Mr. Hairball Potter!"

Something was wrong. The Great Hall was silent.

Then a giggle broke out. Then another.

"Hairball?" Someone squeezed out.

The crowd was in stitches.

Harry felt his face heat up and quickly ran out of the hall as the crowd began to chant.

Hairball, Hairball, Hairball...

It reverberated through his head as he ran.

_____

"Hey Harry."

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

Hands pried his hand away from his face. Ginny sat down next to him in the unused classroom. Harry scooted away.

"I never told you my real name, didn't I?"

No reply.

"Hey Harry. It's ok. I have an embarrassing name too."

Harry's head swiveled around, although he kept his blank expression.

"Vaginny."

"HUH?" Harry made the O_o face.

Ginny smiled uneasily. "Vaginny. It's my full name. You're not alone." When Harry didn't reply, her smile faltered. "My mother. What was she thinking when she... I mean... Who would name..."

"I like it." Harry declared.

It was Ginny's turn to O_o. "HUH?"

"It's a nice name." In spite of his earlier mood, his eyes trailed down Ginny's robes. "It suits you." he mused.

Ginny grinned. "You know Ron's full name?"

Huh. He never thought of that.

"It's Ronald McDonald, after a 'muggle deity of food', as my father called him."

There was a snort, then companionable silence.

"Hey." Ginny hesitated. "What would Ron do if we started dating?"

Harry grinned. "Nothing. We have blackmail."

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, kudos for continuation. My stories can stand alone OR be 1st chapter.


End file.
